1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of personal computer add in devices. More specifically, the present invention is related to the method and apparatus for providing functionality to two personal computer add in devices when they are uncoupled from a personal computer.
2. Prior Art
Currently, there are many different types of personal computer add in devices available. Some examples of such add in devices include modems, LAN (local area network) adapters, and PDA's (personal digital assistants). Add-in devices can be in different form factors or socket configurations, e.g. personal computer card (PC Card) form factor or Universal Serial Bus (USB) socket configuration.
A PC Card is an add in device which typically contains different software logic and is docked to a computer to provide additional applications and or capabilities to the computer. A cellular modem in a PC Card form factor is an add in device which is used for converting digital data from a computer to a signal that can be transmitted to a remote device and for converting the signal received from a remote device into digital data for the computer.
Traditional personal computer add in devices lose functionality in a stand alone environment away from a personal computer. For example, the cellular modem card loses its functionality when undocked from a computer.
It is therefore desirable to have a method and an apparatus which gives functionality to computer add in devices when uncoupled from a computer.